Many persons enjoy playing games of various sorts during their leisure time; various relatively simple games have been known virtually since the beginnings of civilization. With the advance of time, however, many game players have devised more complex games and rules of play for existing games, to add further mental challenge to the play.
Another frequently recurring theme with games is the simulation of a particular period or culture, either historical or mythical, or perhaps some combination of the two. A relatively simple example of the above is the game of chess, which simulates opposing monarchies in conflict. More recently, the theme of conflict has been used in board games of various types in which more modern warfare has been simulated. Earlier historical periods have been used as background for various role playing games, but little has been done to expand upon the general concept of the game of chess, adding chance means, prolonged battles, and other features, in a simulated medieval European culture.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a board game apparatus and method of play, which includes playing pieces having different patterns of movement, as in the game of chess, but which includes further features, such as chance means provided by dice of different configurations and cards having different instructions thereon. The game should loosely simulate the medieval European period, having allusions to royalty, feudal society, and the social hierarchy thereof, as well as mythological creatures and powers. In addition to the different movement patterns provided by the different playing pieces, different levels of strength and prolonged battles between playing pieces should be provided, adding further challenge to the game. The combination of skill required for expert play of the game, in addition to the chance elements provided, enable players of lesser skill levels to have some chance of success in the game against more expert players.